pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 42 - True Story Of Despair, Losing The Fight
"You might think that, but I’m not dead yet." laughed Timothy as he stood back up. "There's no way you can beat me." snarled Kysis "Maybe, but listen to me Kysis we don't have to keep fighting. We can be friends and whatever your going through I can help you get over it." smiled Timothy "How can you help me get over it...you don't know the pain of losing your entire family and all of your friends. Right there in front of you and being powerless not being able to do anything about it!” roared Kysis "That why I’m asking you to share your pain with me...you haven't trusted anybody in a long time, but maybe the best thing for you to do right now is to trust somebody." pleaded Timothy "I'll never trust another human as long as I live!" roared Kysis and she hit Timothy with her paw and sent him sliding back. "Human's are the root of all evil, they are a greedy power hungry species that destroys anything and everything to get what they want." snarled Kysis and she started walking toward Timothy as yellow beams of energy started firing from her eyes toward Timothy. "Damn." said Timothy as he folded his wing's in front of him to block the attack's. "The human species is one of the most powerful on the planet, probably even more so than pokémon, but even when you have that power you still search for more to become stronger. Greed kick's in and you steal power from other's or you create something more powerful." snarled Kysis as she continued walking toward Timothy firing the red beam's of energy at him. "This is bad." said Timothy as he continued to defend against the onslaught of attack's. "Because of this greed for power I was born, but all of my family was killed in the process!” roared Kysis Just then the green chakra around Timothy disappeared and Timothy was hit with a onslaught of the red beam which sent him sliding back. Kysis stopped firing the beam's of energy at him as she walk up to him looking down at him as he dropped to one knee. "Listen Kysis I’m not trying to defend the human race from being greedy or evil to that point. To be honest I’m not trying to defend the human race at all." smiled Timothy as he looked up at Kysis. "Then why are you fighting?" asked Kysis as she looked down at him. "There are three reason's why I’m fighting you. One is to test my own limit's and to see how I measure up against your power. Two is two protect my friends and family who you will try to destroy afterwards and three because I feel that you will make a good friend for me." smiled Timothy "Why...why do you continue to try and get me to join you?" asked Kysis "Because like I just said...I think you'll make a good friend for me and I’m not giving up on you. And I‘m not going to stop trying just because you want me to." smiled Timothy as he looked Kysis in the eye's. ……………………………… Everybody continued to watch from atop the hill as Timothy and Kysis had stopped fighting for the moment. "It look's like their talking." said Rodney looking at Timothy and Kysis. "But if Kysis decides to attack again Timothy is done for. Look that green chakra that he had around him is gone." noted Tanza "He must be out of chakra again." panicked Hinta "So what should we do?" asked Jamie "Is there anything we can do?” wondered Rodney "I don't know, but if Timothy really is out of chakra we might be able to give him our chakra to take her down." urged Jamie "That's the only plan we got so let's go with it.” nodded Tanza ……………………………… Meanwhile back on the battlefield Kysis and Timothy continued to their conversation. "Please Kysis let me help you overcome whatever hate you have in you." pleaded Timothy "No I don't believe you...humans are prone to lie. I'm going to end this with you right now!" roared Kysis She raised up her left paw and was about to crush Timothy when all of a sudden Rodney, Kachu, and Jamie came crashing into Kysis and sent her flying into the water. "Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Shia "Pika...Pi." said Kachu "Well I’ve been better. I'm out of chakra, I’m barely able to stand up and I can barely move my left arm now cause of this hole in it. Other than that I’m fine thanks’ for asking." laughed Timothy "Well we’re here to give you some of our chakra.“ said Rodney "Thanks‘, but in the shape I’m in I’ll just burn through it in no time." laughed Timothy "We know, but it should be enough to at least keep you going until you finish Kysis." nodded Jamie "Alright." smiled Timothy Jamie, Rodney, Hinta, Tanza, Kachu and Haunter all gathered around him. Rodney and Hinta started to glow with a red energy around them, while Jamie started to glow with a blue energy around him, while Tanza and Haunter started to glow with a purple energy and Kachu started to glow with a black energy around him. All of the energy started to flow from them into Timothy as he started to glow with the green charka again. A few minutes later everybody stopped giving Timothy their energy as he stood there with the green surrounded him sprouting the tail an wing's. "This body of mine use's up twice as much energy when it's damage so bad. I can already feel the energy you'll gave me draining fast." laughed Timothy as he held his left arm. "Well I think you had better put an end to this." urged Rodney "I'll try, but you all better get out of here now." nodded Timothy "Right." They all said and they ran back up hill. All of a sudden Kysis jumped out of the water and landed in front of Timothy. "I wasn't always like this." said Kysis Timothy looked at Kysis as she stood their towering over him in front of him water dripping from her fur. She was looking at the ground and Timothy noticed the tone of her voice had changed becoming more sad. "What...what do you mean?" asked Timothy "I was once a pokémon. I was what you human's called a Kibishi and at the time there was allot of us." said Kysis "A Kibishi?” thought Timothy "Yes...I lived in a large meadow on the outskirts of a village back then with my mom, dad, and two brother's. We lived in peace with the humans until they decided to take us from our home." snarled Kysis "But why did they do that?" asked Timothy "We were known for our ability to absorb any type of energy." said Kysis "I've done my research...the ability allows you to absorb energy making yourself stronger." nodded Timothy "Yes and because of this we were used for their experiment's. We were forced to absorb large amount's of chakra beyond our on capacity's for their data. I watched my family and friends die from exposure to much energy which poison’s our body if we absorb to much energy beyond our limit." explained Kysis "I’m sorry." said Timothy "When it was my turn they forced me to absorbed a large amount of chakra, but the exposure didn't kill me. In fact it made me stronger and I transformed into what you see before you. I destroyed the laboratory and then I started to destroy the village, but then after awhile I was sealed away." sighed Kysis "I see...it was because of the chakra that you absorbed that made you the way you are now." clarified Timothy "Yes...now you know why I dislike human's and the reason why you all must die!" roared Kysis Kysis jumped toward Timothy and swung her paw at him, but with his right hand he grabbed her paws and slammed her to the ground behind him. She got back up to her feet and looked at Timothy who was just staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kysis "I'm sorry." sighed Timothy "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. There's nothing you can do or say that's going to make me change my mind!" roared Kysis, but Timothy just stood there in front of her looking at her. To Be Continued............................. Category:Season 2 Content